1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ski pole structures and in particular to ski pole shaft constructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional ski pole a shaft is provided having a ferrule mounted at one end for carrying a basket and a tip, and a grip mounted at the other end. The shafts take a substantial strain in the use of the ski pole and wide range of materials has heretofore been utilized in forming such ski pole shafts.
A number of problems have arisen in the construction of the prior art ski pole shafts. Prior art shafts have been relatively expensive. In a number of the prior art constructions, such as where the shafts are formed of synthetic resins, breaking and cracking of the shafts has presented a problem.
In one form of prior art shafts reinforcing filaments have been arranged in a helical, or wrapped, distribution in a matrix of synthetic resin material.